


You Ought To See The Bill...

by yumimum



Series: I Take The Words 'Verse [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumimum/pseuds/yumimum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s a quick fumble in an airplane toilet compared to the majesty of the Madillon Cluster, eh, Rose Tyler? What’s a mile compared to planetary orbit?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Ought To See The Bill...

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the I Take The Words ‘verse and set pre-Bound For Glory. Contains sexual content, adult language, and blatant thievery of a certain Time Lord’s favourite jumper...
> 
> Beta'd by the ever fabulous Jer832.

“Remind me again why I agreed to this?” Rose sighed, shifting restlessly upon the too-hard mattress of the too-small bed in her too-pink former bedroom. “A couple days, you said. Three at most.”

_“I know,”_ the Doctor replied, his frustration evident despite the jiggery-ed phone line between them. _“We hit a snag.”_

“What sort of snag?”

_“A Jack-type snag.”_

“Ah.” 

But of course. 

She really should’ve known better... 

A week ago, when they’d first learned of the volatile political situation in the Scrampus System, the Doctor had plotted an immediate course to the Powell Estate, adamant that Rose’s presence amidst the strict, patriarchal society, was too much of a risk to take. Naturally, the threat of a galaxy-wide invasion had to be resolved, but with females regarded as little more than chattel amongst the brutal regime, the Doctor refused to compromise Rose’s safety when he’d be unable to keep her by his side. 

Jack, meanwhile, had been dragged along for the negotiations, and with a parting kiss and a promise that they’d be back before she knew it, Rose had found herself relegated to her mother’s flat—sipping tea, watching the clock, and above all sharing a newfound affinity with those that were left behind. 

“He’s alright, yeah?” 

_“More or less,”_ the Doctor replied, his deep chuckle sending a shiver straight down her spine. _“Got his hands on a bottle of Bandrilian rum, 'Course, I say rum—it’s mauve and slightly sentient—great for degreasing Plasma Coils too, now that I think of it.”_

“Slightly sentient?” Rose arched an eyebrow. 

_“Adds a whole new dimension to ‘Never have I Ever’, I’ll tell you,”_ the Doctor murmured, his voice teasing as Rose filed that thought away for another time. _“Poor lad got himself arrested for female impersonation. Doubt I'll ever look at a corset the same way.”_

Rose snickered as she settled back against the headboard. “Do I even want to know?” 

_“Probably not,”_ the Doctor replied, clearly amused at their incorrigible shipmate. _“Besides, a night in the cells’ll do him no harm. Knowing Jack, he’ll have his sights set on the jailor by now anyway.”_

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” 

_“Or the last,”_ the Doctor agreed, causing Rose to marvel at the altered dynamics between the two men. _“So, how’re things in good old London?”_

“Same old, same old,” she replied with a shrug. “No space ships. No invasions. Honestly, most excitement I’ve had is flipping through Mum’s holiday snaps—long weekend in Magaluf, she said—this new bloke of hers must be doing alright.” 

The Doctor scoffed. _“Either that or he's a glutton for punishment.”_

“This coming from the man who invented sonic setting 69b—“ 

_“Oi!”_

“Anyway,” Rose continued, silencing his indignant muttering with a click of her tongue, “Mum seems happy enough—got a nice tan to show for it, too.” Frowning, the blonde spared a glance at her own pale arms. “Could’ve skipped the details ‘bout the Mile High Club, though.” 

_“Now there’s an image I could do without.”_

“Behave,” Rose admonished, albeit half-heartedly. “That’s my mother you’re talking about.” 

_“Not anymore, it isn’t,”_ the Doctor replied, causing Rose to bite her bottom lip as his rich baritone took on that husky quality to which she’d become accustomed. _“What’s a quick fumble in an airplane toilet compared to the majesty of the Madillon Cluster, eh, Rose Tyler? What’s a mile compared to planetary orbit?”_

“Ha!” she exclaimed, eyes dancing with unrestrained delight. “See. That’s exactly what I said...” Immediately, the phone line went quiet, shortly followed by an indistinguishable choking sound from the man on the other end. “I’m kidding, Doctor,” Rose giggled, knowing full well she’d pay for that one in the future. “If it’s all the same with you, I’d prefer to keep your manly bits where they belong. Don’t really fancy my mum dragging you ‘round by the—”

_“Ears?”_ the Time Lord suggested. 

“That too,” Rose replied, shuffling down against her pillows. “I’m tempted to introduce her to the Judoon, you know. Fiver says she’s better at prisoner interrogation.” 

_“Make it a tenner and you’re on.”_

“Maybe—” 

Whatever she was about to say was lost as a high-pitched squeal emanated from the living room. 

“Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me...” 

_“Problem?”_

Rose groaned as she switched off her bedside lamp. “I’m nineteen years old,” she hissed, hiding her burning face with her palm. “And my _Mother_ is out there _shagging_ on the sofa!” 

_“Well we did destroy that coffee table—”_

“Oh my god!” 

_“What?”_

Rose stifled her laughter into her sleeve. “I wish…”

_“What do you wish?”_

A long moment passed between them. 

“I wish you were here.” 

_And three... two... one..._

“Miss me do you?” 

“Git.” Rolling her eyes, Rose kicked the blankets free from her legs. “Of course I miss you. Who else is going to bring me free chips?” 

_“Sounds about right.”_

“What?” 

_“The Oncoming Potato Gatherer,”_ he drawled, and _oh,_ did that teasing burr rip straight through her. _“I’m sure my enemies’ll quake in fear.”_

“Hey, you’ve seen Ronald McDonald. Clowns are scary, Doctor—”

_“You calling me a clown?”_

“Well you’ve certainly got the nose...” 

_“Charming.”_ Said nose sniffed in distain. _“I could always hang up, you know?”_

“Oh, I know,” Rose countered, not in the least bit fooled by his little act. “But you won’t.” 

_“And why’s that?”_

“Because I haven’t answered your question.” 

_“Fine.”_

Blimey, she’d missed this. 

_“So, tell me, Rose Tyler,”_ the Doctor continued, setting her nerves alight with the sinful caress of her name, _“What is it that you miss the most? Apart from the psychic paper, that is?”_

“Oh, lots of things,” she replied slowly, twirling a lock of hair around her finger. “Your smile. Your hugs... your terrible jokes—”

_“My all-round impressiveness?”_

“—Your hands.” 

The Doctor swallowed hastily. _“My… what?”_

“Your hands,” Rose repeated, “I love those hands... well...” She drew in a breath. “Your fingers too, I suppose.” 

_“Is that right?”_

“Mmm hmm,” she grinned, shifting to her side. “Your turn, Doctor. What would you wish for?” 

_“Besides fried vegetables?”_

“Yes. Besides fried vegetables.” 

_“I suppose a banana’s out of the question?”_

_“Doctor...”_

The Time Lord sighed wistfully. _“Now there’s a rope with no end.”_

“Care to narrow it down?” 

_“Alright._ His voice was lower than she’d ever heard it. _“I’d wish you were here with me, too.”_

Rose hummed thoughtfully. “And where is here, exactly?” 

_“Our bedroom,”_ he confessed, his words accompanied by a telltale creak as he sat himself down on the mattress. _“Your scent is on our pillows,” he told her. “Me and you, Rose—it’s like a perfume—clinging to our sheets.”_

“That’s...” 

_“Fantastic,”_ he said, twin thuds ringing in Rose’s ear as he toed off his boots. _“Superior biology, me. Hard to miss something like that.”_

“So I’ve heard,” she replied with a knowing smirk. “Wait. You’re going to sleep?” 

_“Might do,”_ he said, sounding far too nonchalant for his own good. _“Been a long week, after all.”_

“Tell me about it,” Rose muttered, squeezing her thighs together in a bid to create some much needed friction. “Am I keeping you up?” 

The Doctor snickered. _“Not yet, but I’m sure it could be arranged.”_

“You’re hopeless.” 

_“You love me.”_

She did. She really, really did. “So, what else would you wish for, Doctor?” 

Her lover didn’t disappoint. 

_“That you’d be stretched out beside me, of course. Flushed... panting... wearing nothing but one of my t-shirts. Well...”_ He paused. _“...maybe just a smile.”_

“Would you be happy with your green jumper instead?” 

The Doctor’s breath hitched in his throat. _“So that’s where it went.”_

“Uh huh,” Rose replied, twisting the hem of her purloined nightwear. “Wanted something of yours nearby whilst you were gone.” 

_“Understandable,”_ the Doctor said, and Rose could practically hear his smug grin through her mobile. _“Can’t blame you really, considering what happened the last time I was wearing it.”_

“Mmm hmm.” Rose agreed, chewing on her thumb as she remembered their recent trip to Woman Wept. “Barely got it off you before I was pinned to the wall...” 

_“Didn’t hear you complaining.”_

“Course not,” she said, stretching languidly atop her bed. “Wouldn’t mind a repeat performance, in fact.” 

_“Well, that makes two of us then,”_ the Doctor replied as she moved to stare at the ceiling, the hand on her stomach flexing with the need to ease the ache between her legs. _“Oh, the things I’d do to you...”_

Feeling giddy, Rose’s eyes flicked briefly towards the door. “Like what?” 

_“Kiss you all over, for a start,”_ the Doctor replied, his words weaving a spell in the darkness. _“I’d want to make it last of course—draw it out—show you my moves. I’d have you begging for release before I let you fall, Rose Tyler.”_

“You think so, huh?” 

_“I know so.”_

_“Right,”_ she drawled, tapping a steady rhythm upon her thigh. “I have a lot of restraint, you know?” 

_“We’ll see,”_ the Doctor told her, his confident demeanour fuelling her own desire. _“Of course, if you want to talk restraints, then—” ___

“Doctor?” Two could play at that game. “Are you hard right now?”

The Time Lord chuckled _. “You have to ask?”_ he said as her thumb brushed over her hip. _“Why? Are you wet, Rose Tyler?”_

“Does it need saying?” 

_“Well...”_

“Better get back quick, Doctor,” she teased, gently skimming the waistband of her knickers. “Most of my clothes are in the TARDIS, remember? Don’t want to end up going commando.” 

_“Minx.”_

“Yep,” she whispered, her body practically singing in encouragement. “Gotta keep you on your toes, haven’t I?” 

_“Just my toes?”_

_“Well...”_ Rose mimicked in her best Northern accent. “You lot are supposed to be above these things, after all.” 

_“Above. Below...”_ Good god was he purring? _“Behind...”_ the Doctor continued as Rose’s mind exploded with sense memories. _“I’m easy.”_

“I noticed.” 

_“Oi!”_ Clearly, he wasn’t done yet. _“Which ones are you wearing, anyway?”_ he murmured as Rose’s heart pounded in her chest. _“Something skimpy, no doubt. Thin? Lacy?”_

“Nah,” she replied, fingers dancing over the damp material at her crotch. “Nothing special—just plain black cotton. Not exactly what you’d call sexy.” 

_“I’ll be the judge of that,”_ the Time Lord snickered as Rose ground the flat of her palm against her curls. _“Either way, I’d have ‘em off you in an instant. Use my mouth on you. Make you cry out my name… yeah, just like that,”_ he whispered as the blonde exhaled a laugh. 

“You’re full of it!” 

_“Not a lie if I can back it up.”_

“But—”

_“Rose?”_ The word was fraught with desperation. _“Take your knickers off,”_ he said as her ears picked up on the rasp of his zipper, a rush of heat colouring her cheeks at the sound of his tongue doing… something... 

“I...” Overwhelmed, she tried again. “Doctor, are you—”

_“Am I what, Rose?”_

“Are you...” 

_“Touching myself?Fisting my cock and wishing it was you. Yeah. Yeah, I am.”_

“Oh…”

_Bloody hell._

_“Cat got your tongue, Rose Tyler?”_

“I don’t know what to say,” she blurted, licking her suddenly dry lips as she pealed her underwear down her legs. “It’s not like I’ve ever done this before...” 

_“And what? You think I have?”_

“You mean—”

_“First time for everything, Rose—even for stuffy old Time Lords who should know better. Trust me?”_

The scent of her arousal was thick and heavy in the air. “Always.” 

_“That’s my girl,”_ he praised, deep, certain, dominant. _“Now, tell me, Rose... how are you’re feeling?”_

“Hot,” she whispered uncertainly. “Maybe I should—“

_“Ah ah,”_ the Doctor admonished, no doubt sensing her intentions. _“Keep it on. I want that jumper drenched in your scent... want to remember this moment when I get you back in my arms.”_

Try as she might, Rose couldn’t hold back the whimper in her throat. “Well, what d’ya know,” she said, cursing herself for having left her vibrator aboard the TARDIS. “You really are an old romantic at heart, aren’t ya? Well...” She paused, acutely aware of the tell-tale fluid upon her inner thighs. “Hearts...” 

_“Perhaps,”_ the Doctor murmured, _“but less of the old if you don’t mind. I’m in the prime of life, I’ll have you know. Now. Are you comfortable?”_

“As I’ll ever be,” Rose replied, thumping her pillow one more time for good measure. “Though I think you’ve got the better end of this deal.” 

_“Been telling you that for months,”_ the Doctor intoned, moving on quickly before Rose could make comment. _“Right then, first things first. I want you to take your hand—move those clever fingers of yours beneath the jumper—get those nipples nice and hard for me...”_

“Oh....” 

_“You like that?”_

“Mmm hmm...” Rose whispered, pinching a taut peak between her thumb and forefinger as she submitted to the warmth of his words. “’s good.” 

_“Keep going.”_

“Doctor,” she groaned, balancing the phone on her shoulder as she cupped both breasts, kneading the supple flesh as he swore softly in her ear. “What... what are you...” 

_“Listening to your every word,”_ he told her, his breath coming in ragged with each passing second. _“Picturing you lying there... the look on your face—the blush on your cheeks. Thinking about—”_ A helpless cry clawed at his throat. _“About...”_

“Tell me,” Rose whispered, her hips bucking wildly as she revelled in his sudden loss of control. “Doctor, please...” 

_“How much I want you,”_ he growled, sending a rush of heat to her core. _“Next time we do this, I want to watch. I want you in our bed, pleasuring yourself before my eyes.”_

“Please…” Rose begged, blunt nails grazing over her stomach before returning her attention to her tender nipples. “N-need you… need to see your face,” Back and forth, _oh,_ and again, circling the pebbled flesh. “Want you... “

_“Soon, my angel, soon,”_ he promised. “Close your eyes, Rose, just listen to my voice. _Pretend I’m there.”_

“Oh god...” 

_“Imagine it’s my hands touching you. My mouth on you...my tongue... Rassilon, my tongue tasting you—every inch, Rose. Mapping your body from head to toe. Lapping between your legs...making you come. Just for me... only for me...”_

“Yes... yes... yours. Only yours...” 

_“I won’t stop till you’re pleading... begging me to—”_

“Oh fuck...” 

_“Oh yes,”_ the Doctor replied, the promise inherent in his words making her muffle a cry of her own. _“Insatiable little human. Slide those fingers down now... yes, that’s it... Don’t hold back,” he whispered as she parted her folds, inching inside, gliding through the pooling moisture. “Let me hear you moan—not too loud, mind. Doubt Jackie’d be too pleased if she knew what we were doing, eh? Thinks you’re such a good girl, doesn’t she, Rose? But not me. Oh no, Rose Tyler, I know better.”_

“Doctor, please...” 

_“I know what a naughty little thing you really are,”_ he murmured, causing Rose to fumble for the phone as her body jerked in pleasure. _“I know how you like to taunt me with that smile of yours—you know the one. Eyes wide, tongue just peeking out to tease me... I bet you’re doing it right now, aren’t you?”_

“Might be,” Rose said, stroking herself hurriedly. “You got a problem with that?” 

_“Problem?”_ The Doctor scoffed. _“Embarrassing is what it is! Here I am, nine hundred years old, and constantly erect. That tongue is a bloody menace, Rose Tyler!”_ he said, making her shudder once more. _“Good thing I know just how to handle you then, isn’t it? How to touch you—make you tremble... make you plead...” ___

“Ah...”

_“What it takes to make you utter that sound—”_

“W-what sound?” Rose gasped, a frantic mewl piercing the air as her sensitive breasts brushed the soft wool of his jumper. “Doctor, w-what—“

_“That’s the one,” he sighed as she did it again. “Oh, my precious girl... what you do to me...”_

“Oh god...” 

_“I hear how wet you are,”_ he told her, grunting in satisfaction as she twisted on the bed. 

“Close...” 

_“Yes… Rasslion, Rose, find your clit, love... that’s it—rub it... tease it—”_

“Can’t,” she whimpered, too far gone to be embarrassed. “S-sensitive... ‘s too much... I c-can’t...” 

_“You can,”_ the Doctor replied, as one hand clawed at the sheets, the other flinching from the swollen nub between her legs. _“You can, and you will...”_

“Doctor...” 

_“Please, Rose... please... let me...”_

Behind closed eyes she could see him—his work-roughened palm wrapped around his cock, teeth, bared in a grimace, his head thrown back in pleasure as he stroked himself to completion. 

“Want you inside me...” she gasped, soaked digits drifting down to her entrance at the remembered weight of his body above hers. There was no way she could last much longer, and judging by the choked sounds from her lover, neither would he. “Doctor, please! I feel so... so...” 

_“What, Rose? Tell me.”_

“Empty,” she cried, begrudging the slick slide of her own caress. “It’s not enough. I need... I need...” 

_“Guide me in, sweetheart,” _the Doctor murmured as she sobbed in frustration. _“Take me home. Imagine it’s me stretching you... filling you up. You're ready for me, aren’t you? I could slide in so easily... swallow your moan as you buck beneath me.” _____

“Yes...”

_“All the way... so deep... Your legs wrapped around my waist—”_

“Nails raking down your back—”

_“Kissing that sweet mouth...”_

“Oh god...” 

_“Faster… harder...” _he coaxed, the tension within her body ratcheting ever higher. _“Grab your arse and grind my hips, pushing deeper until you scream for me. Would you like that, Rose? Would you like to come right now?”_ __

His name escaped her lips like a plea for mercy, a third finger thrusting inside her body as the rest of the world fell away until it was just them. Rose Tyler and the Doctor. Skin on skin. Sweating. Straining. Fucking—yes, fucking like she wanted. Like she needed. 

_“You’re so close, Rose. Tell me you love it—tell me you love me inside you.”_

“I do!” she cried, sure her pleasure filled groans could be heard in the next room. “I do! I love this... I love you...” 

_“Oh, Rose...”_

Distantly, the musical language of the Doctor’s people flowed through her, wrapping her in an embrace as sure as any hug, 

“Don’t stop....” 

_“I won’t,”_ he promised as that invisible coil tightened within her, and it was all she could do to focus on his words with the lure of oblivion so fast approaching. _“That’s it, Rose, again! Again and again till you come—”_

“Doctor!” she hissed through clenched teeth, her hand working feverishly to match the cadence of his voice. “Come... come with me... I’m—I’m gonna—”

_“Yes! Yes, Rose, take me with you!”_

“Now!” 

And just like that she was screaming into the pillow, her body trembling, burning, _soaring._ Impossibly tight, she clenched around her fingers, riding out the aftershocks as he encouraged her further—answering in kind when the Doctor bellowed her name, his words lost to a blessed cacophony of incoherent grunts and growls as he too found his release. 

Rose wasn’t sure how long she lay there, but the contented rumble in her ear soon had her eyes growing heavy with exhaustion. “I can’t believe we just did that,” she whispered tiredly, and across the Universe, the Doctor chuckled fondly in response. 

_“Like I said, Rose Tyler, there’s a first time for everything.”_

“Even for a Time Lord.” 

_“Even for a Time Lord,”_ he repeated as she surrendered to a yawn. _“And, Rose?”_

“Yes, Doctor?” 

_“...I wouldn’t have missed it for the world...”_


End file.
